


The Pee Jar

by deepestfathoms



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, Sleepovers, Television Watching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is so lazy im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestfathoms/pseuds/deepestfathoms
Summary: The girls watch Carrie and that's it
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Pee Jar

**Author's Note:**

> based on when me and friends watched Carrie

“You guys wanna watch anything in particular?” Emma asked, looking away from the TV to her friends. “I got nothing specific.”

They all looked to each other, shrugging.

“Shelby? Kaylee? Winnie?”

The redhead perked up on the couch when her name was said. She opened her mouth, glanced at the screen, then at Emma, and then shook her head. Alyssa gave her a skeptical look. She could read this girl like an open book. She knew Winnie would rather die than ask for anything at all, so she would have to do it for her.

“How about Carrie?”

Emma looked at her. At the same time, Winnie’s head snapped over so fast it was a wonder her neck didn’t break.

“Carrie?” Emma echoed.

“Yeah,” Alyssa confirmed with a cool shrug. “Winnie talks about it all the time, so it’s gotta be good. Might as well see what all the hype is about, right?”

They all nodded. Winnie looked absolutely radiant, her eyes glowing so bright they could make the sun’s supernova jealous. She gave Alyssa a wistful, honored expression.

“Sure,” Emma said as she searched for the movie on Netflix. 

“I hope it’s as good as you say,” Kaylee said, leaning over Shelby to poke Winnie.

“Oof!” Shelby yelled, being lounged on by her friend. “Get off me, you oaf!”

“It is!” Winnie said at the same time, and her voice had so much excitement in it. “Trust me! It’s really, REALLY good!”

“Only this version is on Netflix,” Emma said, pointing to a thumbnail of a scraggly brunette girl in a pink dress on the screen with the remote. “That okay?”   
“Yeah!” Winnie said. “That’s the best movie! It has Angela Bettis in it! Do you guys know Angela Bettis? She’s SO GOOD! She was in  _ MAY _ ! Have you guys seen  _ MAY _ ?”

Alyssa set a hand on her head with a chuckle. “Calm down, sweetie. Don’t wear yourself out.”

“Right! Yeah! Got it!” Winnie shook herself out, like she was trying to release all her energy, but her eyes just barely dimmed in their beacon-like glow. “Sorry. I’m just excited.”

“We can tell,” Shelby said with a laugh.

Emma clicked on the movie, then shut off the lights and sat on the couch next to Alyssa. The cushions were shifting slightly from Winnie’s eager bouncing from the other side of her girlfriend.

“Here we go!” Winnie squealed, shaking Alyssa.

* * *

“Who is this swamp monster?” Kaylee asked the moment Carrie appeared, twirling her hair on the screen.

“That’s Angela Bettis!” Winnie told her. “She plays Carrie! Isn’t she pretty?”

“She looks like she crawled out of the marsh and the director saw her and wanted her in the movie immediately,” Emma said, and they all tittered.

“None of these people look like high schoolers,” Alyssa said.

“Well, Angela was 29 when she was in this, so,” Winnie shrugged.

“29?!” Alyssa yelped.

* * *

“Is that the gym teacher?” Emma asked when Miss Desjardin first appeared. 

“Yeah.” Winnie nodded.

“She’s so hot.”

“Oh, absolutely.”

* * *

“What is it, hunty? You look concerned,” Shelby said during the shower scene.

On the screen, Carrie lifted her fingers and they were covered in blood.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“That’s so much blood,” Alyssa said. 

“Oop-- she’s going in for another scoop,” Emma said as Carrie reached down to her vagina again. “Yup. She’s still bleeding, folks.”

“That’s so much blood!” Alyssa yelled again as blood was running into the other stalls. “Are we sure she isn’t dying?”

“A nice drink,” Kaylee said.

“What.”

* * *

“POV: You are a gym teacher,” Shelby said while the other girls were tormenting Carrie on the screen. “You come out of your office to see your current class cornering a naked girl having her first period, while chanting ‘period’ over and over again. What do you do?

“Join them,” Kaylee said.

* * *

“I don’t even think she brushes her hair,” Winnie said.

“Do YOU brush your hair?” Shelby asked.

Winnie snorted. “No. Got no one to impress.”

* * *

“‘Lipstick???’” Winnie said, pretending to be Carrie after the tampons fell out of Carrie’s locker on screen.

“Winnie, shut the fuck up, we all know you’d chew on one the minute you got the chance,” Kaylee said.

Winnie looked offended. “No I wouldn’t! I don’t even use tampons!”

“Why not?” Alyssa looked at her.

Winnie shifted, hunching her shoulders in. “I put it in wrong and it burned and I started crying…” She mumbled.

They all burst into laughter.

“How do you put a tampon in wrong?” Shelby asked. “There’s only three holes!”

“Exactly!” Winnie said.

“Did you stick it up your ass or something?” Kaylee chortled.

Winnie’s face went red. “No!!”

“Then how did you put it in wrong?” Emma questioned her.

“I don’t know!” Winnie cried. “I think I stuck it up my urethra or something…”

The laughter came back, louder than before.

“Stop laughing!!” Winnie squealed.

“Do you need me to help you put a tampon in?” Alyssa asked genuinely.

Winnie’s face went even redder than before. She stammered on her words, then looked forward at the screen without answering. The laughter didn’t stop.

* * *

“Jesus does not look good there,” Alyssa said while looking at one of the crucifixes in the White bungalow.

“When has he EVER looked good, Alyssa?” Emma said.

“I want to fuck Jesus,” Kaylee put it helpfully.

* * *

“Oh yeah,” Shelby nodded at Carrie. “She definitely has autism.”

“Like Winnie!” Kaylee said.

“I’m not autistic!!” Winnie yelped.

* * *

“She should just like. Put a jar in her closet to go to the bathroom in.” Emma said after Carrie was dragged into the Prayer Closet. She looked at the others with a serious expression. “The Pee Jar.”

* * *

“Not gonna lie,” Emma said. “Carrie looks like she would pull a Winnie during summer camp.”

“NO!” Winnie yelled. “NO, DO  _ NOT  _ BRING THAT UP!”

“What did Winnie do during summer camp?” Kaylee looked at Emma curiously. Alyssa and Shelby mimicked her expression.

“NO!!!” Winnie screeched shrilly.

* * *

“Sit on me! Sit on me! Sit on me!” Emma chanted when Miss Desjardin appeared again.

“Step on me!” Shelby said.

“SPIT IN MY MOUTH PRETTY LADY!!” Kaylee yelled.

“Is this what it’s like to be a lesbian?” Winnie asked fearfully.

* * *

“Did she….take….the sampler………..oh sweetie…” Alyssa said after Sue had helped Carrie with lipstick.

“Wait… Are you  _ not  _ supposed to take the sampler?” Winnie asked.

“No!”

“Uh oh.”

* * *

_ “Jesus loves everybody, Mama,”  _ Carrie said on the screen.

“Clearly not me because I have depression!” Emma said.

“Same!” Winnie beamed.

“You’re an atheist,” Shelby pointed out.

“Oh yeah!”

* * *

“Ohhh imagine if Carrie hadn’t warned her mom to move her fingers when she slammed the door,” Winnie said.

“Oh, ow!!” Alyssa cringed.

“Crinch cronch!” Emma said.

* * *

_ “Do you want your corsage?” _ Tommy’s voice came from the TV.

“Does she even know what a corsage is?” Shelby blinked.

“She’d probably eat it,” Kaylee said.

“‘Oooh pretty flowers,’” Winnie imitated Carrie, giggling. “‘A nice snack!’”

“She would tear it up like Winnie would,” Emma said.

Winnie looked offended. “No I wouldn’t!!”

“You  _ do  _ chew on things,” Alyssa agreed.

“No I don’t!!”

“You were chewing on a CapriSun straw and when Alyssa tried to pull it out of your mouth because she was worried about you hurting your teeth, you played tug-o-war with it like you were a dog,” Shelby pointed out.

“…That means nothing.” 

* * *

_ “Sue said she’d cut off my boys if I wasn’t a perfect gentleman,” _ Tommy said on the screen.

“Bro, she doesn’t know what ‘your boys’ are,” Kaylee commented. “She’s sheltered.”

“Does she even know what a vagina is?” Emma looked at the others. “Serious question.”

“I know what a vagina is!” Winnie declared.

“I sure hope so,” Alyssa said uneasily.

* * *

“She’s so hot and for WHAT,” Emma groaned when she saw Miss Desjardin in her Prom outfit. “God, I want to  _ sit on her face _ !”

“I want to join!” Kaylee piped up.

“We can do a train!”

“The Human Centipede!” Winnie said.

* * *

“Oh, you can see her nipples!” Winnie said about Carrie in her Prom dress.

“Why is that the first thing you locate?” Alyssa looked at her.

* * *

“We’re getting to the best part!!!” Winnie squealed eagerly, grappling onto Alyssa’s arms and shaking her with so much strength it nearly sent Alyssa tumbling right off of the couch. She began to bounce up and down happily. “Eeee, here we go!!”

* * *

A chorus of screaming filled the house as blood dumped over poor Carrie’s head on the TV. Winnie, however, was beaming and smiling widely.

* * *

“Oh, yeah, you can see her nipples!” Kaylee said as Carrie was dripping in blood.

“I told you!” Winnie said.

“NOT THE TIME GUYS!!” Alyssa yelled.

* * *

“Ohhh wow,” Winnie said as if she hadn’t watched this movie before. “She was looking up when that happened. And that bucket’s been there for, what, three or four days? It’s probably lukewarm, rancid, and full of diseases, and now it’s all on her eyes and nose and ears and mouth. She can probably taste it and it’s gonna smell awful and--”

“WINNIE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” Shelby shouted.

* * *

By the end of the movie, everyone was thoroughly shook, but Winnie looked absolutely joyful. She was grinning brighter than any of them had ever seen her before.

“Thank you, guys,” She said, blushing slightly. “I really enjoyed watching this with you guys! It makes me so happy!”

The others smiled at her. Maybe indulging in her obsession wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

* * *

When they went to school again, Emma pulled a glass jar out of her backpack and set it on the table.

“The Pee Jar,” She said.

The others burst into laughter.


End file.
